Kriegizstani Armed Forces(KAF)
The Kriegizstani Armed Forces, or KAF, is the military of the nation of Kriegizstan. Active personel:25,300(Estimation) Reserve personel:9,400(Estimation) Branchs:Army, Navy, Airforce, Homeland Security, Special Ops Code book:KAF codebook Ranks:KAF ranks History Until recently, Kriegizstan has never had a offical military after the Fall of Krellia, but, rather has had small groups of Hussars and Cossacks, and small groups of crossbowman and Landsknecht's. Often, during the Trail of Bloodshed period of the Kriegizstani's, they would pass by villages and civilizations, which would be eventually destroyed by Barbarians, the Kriegizstani's who walked through the villages warned the villagers of impending doom, most villagers would flee while some stayed behind to defend themselves. But they would meet the same fate as the others on the Trail of Bloodshed. Cossack.jpg|Kriegizstani Cossacks. Hussar.jpg|Kriegizstani Hussar Landsknecht.jpg|Kriegizstani Landsknecht. Crossbowman.jpg|Kriegizstani Crossbowman. The military currently patrols the waters of the Caspian sea, watching out for any "Caspian Pirates" which are known to function mainly in the Souhtern Caspian, however on rare occasions they have been spotted in the North trying to pillage Kriegizstani ships. The Navy and Airforce currently work 24/7 to watch the area around the coastal cities to protect them from Piracy, which, despite major victories in the Naval Wars, is still a threat to Kriegizstani coastal cities. Army The Kriegizstani National Army(KNA) is the Ground Forces branch of KAF. KNA is the largest branch and the most important branch in KAF as it serves a land force. KNA has the most funding of all the branchs and most of the men and women serving in KAF are in KNA. The Army has been especially trained to survive cold and hot enviroments what with the location of Kriegizstan being so close to mountains(Which get rather cold in the winter.) and the nation being in a desert. The Army was established in 179 BC after the end of the Trail of Bloodshed when Kriegizstan was first formed. The goal of the KNA is to protect Kriegizstan from foreign land-based threats. Established:December 2nd, 179 BC Country:Kriegizstan Allegiance:Kriegizstan Type:Army Motto:"Fight for Kriegizstan!" Engagments:The Naval Wars, Kriegizstani-Sand Bandit wars. Navy The Grand Kriegizstani Navy(GKN) is the naval based section of KAF. Because of Kriegizstan's location, GKN can really only be deployed in the Aral and Caspian sea's. However, plans to build a large canal between the Caspian and Black sea's is being planned so that the navy may be connected to the ocean without having to claim alot of major lands. The GKN still functions at full capacity and continues to fight against Caspian Pirates that threaten Kriegizstan's coastal cities. It has the 3rd largest amount of funding and men & women enlisted, the 2nd being the Airforce, and often patrols the Northern waters of the Caspian. Established:December 2nd, 179 BC Country:Kriegizstan Allegiance:Kriegizstan Type:Navy Motto:"Tame the sea's." Engagments:The Naval Wars. Airforce -(Coming soon)- Special Operations -(Coming soon)- Homeland Security -(Coming soon)- Equipment This is a list of modern equipment used by KAF. Bogger.jpg|Bogger Chin 33.jpg|Chin 33 D-25.JPG|D-25 Desert Rampage.JPG|Desert Rampage K-22.jpg|K-22 KG-175.JPG|KG-175 Malop 55.jpg|Malop 55 F-88.jpg|F-88 H7T3.jpg|H7T3 Klensnevek.jpg|Klensnevek Munchez.jpg|Munchez Trokev-9.jpg|Trokev-9 Carringer.JPG|Carringer FT-227.JPG|FT-227 KK-9.jpg|KK-9 Bronkz.jpg|Bronkz Haklur.png|Haklur K-23 Falcon.jpg|K-23 Falcon Scavenger.png|Scavenger TW-58.JPG|TW-58 Yumoi FF-7.jpg|Yumoi FF-7 HiSK-08.jpg|HiSK-08 Doteki.jpg|Doteki SJ Hanz-40.jpg|SJ Hanz-40 *Firearms **Bogger(Shotgun) **Chin 33(Shotgun) **D-25(Battle rifle) **Desert Rampage(Sniper rifle) **K-22(Double barrel pistol) **KG-175(Battle rifle) **Carringer(Assault rifle) **FT-227(Assault rifle) **KK-9(Pistol) **Scavenger(Sniper style grenade launcher) **TW-58(Silenced battle rifle) **Doteki(Sniper rifle) **SJ Hanz-40(Heat seeking rocket launcher) **. *Armoured Combat Vehicles **Munchez(Main battle tank) **. *Personel Carriers **. *Anti-Aircraft weapons **. *Naval craft **. *Amphibious vehicles **. *Artillery **H7T3(Traincar-styled railroad-mounted artillery gun) **Klensnevek(Mobile armored rocket artillery) **. *Transport vehicles **. *Aerial vehicles **K-23 Falcon(Fighter plane) **Yumoi FF-7(Cargoplane) **HiSK-08(Long range fighter plane) *Helicopters **Malop 55(Gunship) **Trokev-9(Gunship) **Bronkz(Gunship) **Haklur(Transport) **. *Anti-Armor **F-88(Mobile anti-tank gun) **. Category:EOEP1 Category:Kriegizstan